dizzywoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
You can now do missions in Dizzywood! To do a mission click on the missions button on the right side of the screen by the backpack and buddy's buttons, from there you can select which mission you want to do by clicking on it. Now there are missions that are games, so you don't need gameboards anymore. Some missions are very familiar, because they were Daily Events before. Stolen Tree House Guide November 7, 2008 by mkramer96 The new mission is available now. It is called Stolen Tree House Guide and you have to find the tree house plans before Plumpox does. The plans are up in Skytown Skate Park. Zap the cannon and ride it to Skytown then cross over the bridge and you will see the papers on the ground. Pick them up and the mission is complete. You get 200 coins as a reward! Bee Sprite Spying November 7, 2008 by mkramer96 There is a brand new mission on Dizzywood called Bee Sprite Spying. All you need to do is locate the bee sprite who has a message for you. He is in the Explorer’s Camp near the tents. When you click on him he has a little bit of a story to tell you about Spy Bear who lives in the secret tree house and has a lot of spy gear for Dizzywood people. You get 100 coins. Bountiful Bat *The bat is in the Jaguar Temple *You get 500 coins for finding it Broken Magic *The wizard orb is in Wildwood Glen behind the lake *Archimedes Wizard staff is in Breakwater Beach near the tent *You get the Wizard's hat and staff for finishing Clothing Tent Delivery * Go to the The Explorer's Camp * Click on the Clothing Tent which is located near the campfire Dig for dubloons (repeatable) *Go to Tanglevine Jungle and then levitate over the river you will see a sign near Move Master Swingtail *Click it and you reach a small beach called Gull Island (there is not much to do) *You have to dig the darker sand area you get 250 coins Dizzywood Candy Corn Scavenger Hunt (reapetable only for halloween) *Wildwood Glen *Presto's Edge *Breakwater Beach *The Explorer's Camp *Tanglevine Jungle * You can do this once per day until you have all the available costumes that are rewards for this mission Find a Magical Secret Envelope (repeatable) *Levitate and a Magical Secret Envelope is sticking out of bush Tanglevine Jungle *Ghost Ray a rock near the pillars Presto's Edge *Go to The Explorer's Camp and there's one by the tree that is by Jaguar Temple *Go to Wildwood Glen back of pond near the Tree House *Prize: Bug emote or another prize is a bunch of coins - usually 300, sometimes more Find a move scroll *Feed the Cloud Sprite in Skytown Skate Park *Play games in Tanglevine Jungle *Figure out Riddles in Presto's Edge Find Admiral Hawksbill *Go to Breakwater Beach *Go to the right and click on Admiral Hawksbill to get an Admiral's Hat Find footprints *They are in The Crystal Catacombs Find H.C. Le Snout's Equipment *H.C. Le Snout's Brush is in the Jaguar Temple on the second plateau next to the giant drill *H.C. Le Snout's Dust Pan is in Skytown Skate Park across the bridge and south west a bit *H.C. Le Snout's Hammer is at Breakwater Beach west of Cecil Sideshuffle *H.C. Le Snout's Trowel is located in Wildwood Glen on one of the stepping stones near the statue it's really tiny Find Melinda Move Master Swingtail She's in Tanglevine Jungle on the far side of the river Find the honey jar (repeatable) *The honey jar is located in Wildwood Glen near the lake Find The Crystal Key To The Ice Aerie *The key is in the chasm *To get in to the chasm levitate above it and wait till you drop down Find the needy bee *The needy bee is in Presto's Edge near the center *You get a neo recliner! *After you find the bee you will get another mission to find the honey jar and win Force Field Ghostly Pumpkin *Behind a pillar in Presto's Edge *Use Ghost Ray Power To Get The Pumpkin Help Olivia unload her Wheels *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on either Olivia Kickflip or the mission and play Help the bees find honeycombs *The Garden Gazebo *Presto's Edge *Breakwater Beach *Wildwood Glen *After you find all the honeycombs you get a jar of honey. High Flying Bat *The Flying Bat is located in the Tanglevine Jungle jump on the air grate and click on the bat. *You get 250 coins. Jack O'Lantern *The Garden Gazebo *Breakwater Beach *The Crystal Catacombs *Tanglevine Jungle The pumpkin may not fuse together and you may not recieve anything Note It Never Gives You The Lantern On The Jack O'Lantern Mission Mine the Crystal Catacombs (repeatable) *There are six red, green, blue silver or gold crystals in The Crystal Catacombs *They are easy to find but one is behind this rock thing, so just walk there and your get it *You can do it three times a day and you get a red, green, blue, silver or gold crystal after you finish and 1 coin (first time) Pieces of the sky *The lightning bolt is in Tanglevine Jungle near the big river *The green star in The Explorer's Camp near the Game Machine *The blue moon is in The Garden Gazebo *When you get all pieces you get a Blue Moon, green star or a lightning bolt and 250 coins ''There is a glitch so you can do this many times even though it says you can only do it once. It disappears when you log out after finishing it unless it click on it again. Preserving Your Mud Impression *Ghost Ray the tent furthest to the right in The Explorer's Camp *You will get a archeology shirt Professor Nocturne's Flash Cards (repeatable) *The telescope is in Mage Barrow *You get 250 coins for win the Flash Cards game Rescue the Garden Sprite *Find Purple Key near the last patch of dirt in the The Garden Gazebo *In Tanglevine Jungle, Levitate and get cage it is near the keep out sign on the other side of the river (very hard to see) Skate Shop Delivery *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on Skate Shop *You get 250 coins Stolen Tree House Guide November 7, 2008 by mkramer96 The new mission is available now. It is called Stolen Tree House Guide and you have to find the tree house plans before Plumpox does. The plans are up in Skytown Skate Park. Zap the cannon and ride it to Skytown then cross over the bridge and you will see the papers on the ground. Pick them up and the mission is complete. You get 200 coins as a reward! Swipe the Sprite Traps Trick or Treat *The Rock Bogie is in the Chasm. *If you pick treat, you get 250 coins. *If you pick trick, you will get nothing. But if you wait 10 minutes, you will be able to pick again. Category:Missions